


Faith when I fall

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Emma finds a way through the darkness with the help of Killian. she reconnects with her love and plans ahead towards the future. CS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith when I fall

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything
> 
> Inspired by the song Faith when I fall by Kip Moore

I know it's been a long time since the last time we talked  
I know I've been a stranger and that's all my fault  
And asking you for anything don't really seem right  
But the weather change a blown’  
Give me love when I ain't got nobody  
A little hope when I ain't got none at all  
Give me light up ahead on a journey  
Give me strength when I'm still standing  
And faith when I fall

 

Killian stood underneath the cover of the trees as the rain fell from the sky. He watched as his love stood in the clearing staring at him. Killian urged his legs to move forward wanting to be near her once again to feel her touch.

It had been many weeks now and he had been determine to find a way to Emma. She had came to find him a few times at night with tears in her eyes and pain in her heart.

Killian had seen the old Emma shining through whispering words of love and telling her it was only a matter of time before they found a way, to just hold on. He had seen his love at her most weakness and her strongest. 

Killian reached Emma and pulled her into his arms not caring about the magic buzzing around them. She let out a strangled cry and fell against his chest, holding on for dear life. “We've found a way love”. He pulled back slightly and stared into her green eyes, she looked scared. 

 

I know the rain is coming and it’s sure gonna pour  
No there ain't no running from this kinda storm  
It's gonna get hotter and hotter, they keep on pushing through  
I'm gonna wanna quit, so I'll be counting on you  
Give me love when I ain't got nobody  
A little hope when I ain't got none at all  
Give me light up ahead on the journey  
Give me strength when I'm standing  
And faith when I fall

“Love you have to hold on and fight this pull your strong”. Killian felt the grip on his arm tighten as Emma let out a gasp. Merlin was stood near the tree line pointing his staff towards her. She screamed feeling the dark magic raising to the surface, she tried to free herself from the Pirates hold.

Killian held on tighter feeling his body reaction to the magic. Emma fell to her knees feeling weak as the dark magic sucked the life out of her. Merlin chanted a few words as the twirling dark magic rose to the air looking for its next victim. Killian felt Emma fall limp in his arms, he scooped her up bridal style placing a kiss on her forehead.

Merlin sent a blast of light towards the darkness destroying it all together in a matter of minutes. The ex pirate sent a grateful look towards him and walked back towards town. The love he felt for Emma was stronger then ever she was his everything, they're love was different more powerful. 

 

Killian met Snow and Charming on the road they shot him worried looks at the wellbeing of their daughter. 

“It's over the darkness has left her but she is yet to wake”. He walked towards David’s truck and slipped inside still with Emma in his arms not ready to let go just yet. They had a lot to work through but he believed they would get through anything this world threw at them.

Killian clutched her hand and watched her close on the drive back into town. A word wasn't said which he was grateful for because he wasn't ready to talk about the events. When they arrived back at the loft Killian followed the royals inside and straight up to Emma's room.

He gently lay her down on the bed and climbed in beside her holding her close. She started to stir and open her eyes slowly blinking a few times. “You fought the darkness and came back to us just like I knew you would love”. Emma smiled brightly and placed her lips to his in a tender kiss.

“You had ever bit of faith in me and didn't up”. She whispered wrapping her arms around his middle.

“I never doubted it for a second darling. I love you to the ends of the earth”. Emma felt tears run down her cheeks she had never felt more in love. 

“I've done some horrible unimaginable things”. Killian brushed a few stray hairs from her face his gaze never leaving hers. 

“So have I love, we all have demons but you have shown me the light and goodness in my heart. Like I've said before you're my happy ending and I won't stop fighting for us that is why I would like you to become my wife”. Emma gasped and pulled away slightly taking back by his words.

“I don't care about what was done you are my everything and I intend to spend the rest of my days with you. The love that burns deep within my heart has only grown stronger for you”. She laughed with tears pooling from her eyes. 

“Yes”. They rolled off the bed and onto the floor in a heap both laughing with teary eyes. 

“I have every bit of faith in you and always will”. Killian pulled her close his hands running underneath her shirt. Emma let out a groan and rolled further on top kissing him passionately. It soon escalated and clothes were shed, loud groans were heard. They made love throughout the evening and lay in each other's arms throughout the night. 

When the clouds start parting and the sun starts shining through  
This time I won't forget, I won't forget about you  
Give me love when I ain't got nobody  
A little hope when I ain't got none at all  
Give me light up ahead on the journey  
Give me strength when I'm standing  
And faith when I fall  
Give me strength when I'm standing 

 

As the sun began to rise signalling a new day the pair lay wide awake unfazed by lack of sleep. Emma lay with her head on the Pirates chest drawing circles with her finger tips. “I just wish I had let these feelings known sooner and not hold back then maybe we could have had longer together. I was just scared that if I let myself fall too deep then I would wake up and it would be all a dream”. 

Killian buried his nose in her hair breathing in her scent and trying to memorise everything about her. “Love all that is in the past now you don't have to worry I don't intend on leaving you ever”. 

She tilted her head back and looked up into his ocean blue eyes only seeing love. “I just hope my parents and Henry can forgive me for the things I did”. She closed her eyes feeling soft lips press against her own.

“They are just glad that you have returned safe and unharmed that is all that matters”. He lifted his good hand and traced his fingers along her cheeks. Emma moved closer and connected their lips in a tender kiss. Killian pulled her onto his chest and let out a groan when she wiggled her hips. 

“Love as much as I want to stay here with you and make love I think we should make our presence known down stairs”. He shot her a grin and placed his forehead against hers. Killian had heard the Charmings passing the room a few minutes ago and it would be a matter of time before they came to looking for their daughter. He didn't want them finding the pair fondling. 

Emma let out a sigh and slipping from beneath the covers trying to locate some clean clothes. Once dressed which didn't take very long she padded across the room and stopped at the door turning to face the ex pirate. Killian was dressed in his usual way ready for whatever the day threw at them. 

She smiled lifting her hand for him to take thinking that just maybe this was the start of her happy ending. Emma found herself wondering about the future a big house, married and a few kids running around. She smiled at the thought knowing that it didn't scare her anymore. 

“I love you and thank you for everything”. Killian strode across the room and took her hand giving it a squeeze.

“Although I would love to take all the credit it wasn't only me. Henry the truest believer played a big part in finding Merlin and wanting his mother back. He never gave up hope once and certainly kept us all going”. Emma smiled reaching out her free hand and pulling the door open.

“How will I ever replay you all?”. She stepped out of the room pulling the pirate along with her. 

“I think the fact that you are once again the person we grew to love is enough love.” Killian smiled brightly hearing the voices of Snow and Henry chatting down stairs. 

In all his years he never dreamed he'd be a part of a family let along a true love. Emma however had stopped seeing herself as the lonely orphan who was broken and now saw a family who loved and cared about her.

She had finally found happiness and was at peace with herself sure it would take sometime to mend a few ties but she was well on her way.


End file.
